


Trembling Blue Skies

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: The night before Mari has to go on an important mission, Rei comes to a decision on something she has been contemplating for a while and decides she wants to make the night special for the two of them.Notes:Takes place during Chapter 14 of You Must (Not) Run Away





	Trembling Blue Skies

“You know Rei… you don’t have to do this. We can wait until another time if you aren’t ready. I know you’re nervous about the mission tomorrow but… both me and Asuka will return in one piece. There will be another opportunity, we can wait.”

Rei nodded, “I know but I am sure that I want to and am ready for this. This is not to do with your mission but is something I have been contemplating for some time.”

“Oh… and just how long have you been contemplating this?”

“From the first moment that I kissed you.” Rei admitted. She then took Mari by surprise and suddenly leaned in to kiss her once again. Mari returned the kiss and their tongues met once more. Just as before there was some awkwardness and trepidation in Rei’s movements.

Rei was starting to get more adventurous as her hands explored Mari’s body. They ran up her sides, across her breasts and along her stomach. Despite how light and awkward some of the touches were they were still managing to make Mari feel good.

Finally the kiss was broken again as Rei leaned back. Mari looked up at her and smiled, “In which case Rei… I guess I’m all yours tonight.”

Mari leaned back allowing Rei to explore her body further. For the moment Rei’s hands remained on the top half of Mari’s body and were yet to move under her shirt. Rei continued to kiss Mari as she moved, her right hand softly cupping Mari’s breast. Rei then ran her thumb gently over Mari’s erect nipple prompting Mari to moan softly into Rei’s mouth.

Rei stopped suddenly and looked down at Mari, “I believe it would be more appropriate if we moved to the bedroom for this.”

Mari flashed her a flirtatious grin before running her own hands down Rei’s body. She stopped at Rei’s own breasts and used her hands to grab and stroke them. Rei let out a moan of her own.

“Depends really Blue, the bed, this couch, the floor… I could always get one of my toys and you can have me up against the wall if you want. It’s completely up to you.” Mari continued to grin as Rei’s cheeks started to glow red.

“I believe… I would like to use the bed for my first time.”

The two of them stood up and Mari nodded, “In which case, the bedroom it is. Lead the way.”

Mari held out her hand and was led into the bedroom. On closing the door she immediately found herself pressed up against the door by an eager Rei. Mari, not one to be out done quickly turned the tables and spun Rei around pressing her up against the door.

“You’re eager aren’t you Blue?”

Nodding Rei replied, “Yes.”

Mari leaned in and started to dot little kissed on Rei’s neck. Rei tilted her head up to allow Mari full access and felt Mari’s hands on her body again. One of Mari’s hands had found itself on the inside of Rei’s legs. It slowly moved upwards until reaching Rei’s crotch, as her fingers lightly touched the area Rei couldn’t help but let out a noise.

“Ah…”

Mari couldn’t stop grinning, “Sensitive are you?”

“Yes… please, keep doing that.”

Mari pressed her fingers up firmly against Rei’s intimate areas. She continued to kiss at Rei’s neck whilst also wrapping her other arm tightly around the girl. Every now and then she would press firmly against Rei listening to the girl moan and feeling her legs buckle as she absorbed the pleasure.

“Ah… Mari…” Rei moaned out, “I would… like to touch you as well.”

Mari backed off slightly and smiled. She looked at Rei as she stood against the door way, Rei’s breathing was much heavier now and her cheeks a shade of red. Allowing Rei time to catch her breath Mari removed her own shirt and quickly unclasped her bar, discarding both items to the floor. She stood in front of Rei with her hands on her hips and her sizeable breasts in full view for Rei to see.

“Like what you see Blue?” Mari teased.

“Very much so.” Rei stepped forward with something of a smile on her own face, she too removed her shirt and bra exposing her own breasts to Mari. Mari took a step backwards and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. Rei made a motion to step forward but Mari shook her head.

“Not yet, I want you to see all of me first.”

Mari hooked her thumbs into the band of her leggings and slowly started to ease them off. She waited until they were off before flicking them with her foot towards Rei who was watching eagerly. Mari now crossed her legs and shot Rei a sly smile.

“You want to see more?”

Rei nodded and Mari’s smile widened more. She uncrossed her legs and then brought he hands up to her own shoulder and slowly started running her fingertips down her body. She stopped at her now erect nipples and softly rubbed them enjoying the little pangs of pleasure her fingertips provided. She threw her head back and moaned softly.

“Mmm…”

She focused her eyes on Rei again noticing that the blush on Rei’s cheeks had deepened and Rei’s nipples were also very erect. Mari could barely stop herself from rushing over and putting one of them in her mouth.

_‘Mmm… gotta be patient. That time will come…’_

She started moving her hands down her body again stopping just above her panties. Just like with her leggings she hooked her thumbs in and slowly started to slide them off onto the floor. She then sat with her legs closed and brought her right hand over her pussy.

Mari fixed Rei with a look and when slowly opened her legs and brought her hand up but not before running her own finger up against herself getting a feel for just how wet she was. Again Mari moaned out.

“Mmm… you like what you see Blue?”

Rei’s mouth was open slightly as she admired the brunette. Rei could feel her heart pounding in her chest, this was accompanied by little aches in parts of her body that had never ached before. She gazed downwards and could see just wet Mari was at this moment in time. Rei looked back into Mari’s eyes.

“I’m all yours now Blue, anything you want.”

“Anything?”

Mari nodded, “Anything, we can go as far as you’re comfortable with. If you want to stop then just give the word.”

Rei’s heart fluttered with Mari’s words. She did not feel uncomfortable nor did she have any intention of stopping anytime soon but hearing Mari talk like that, putting Rei’s comfort in front like that meant a lot. She had known all this time there was so much to Mari beyond what was seen on the surface.

She was initially drawn to Mari because of how she acted, she was drawn to the confident and cocky way Mari was. She was drawn to Mari’s smile and she deeply appreciated Mari’s figure. She always felt that the Mari behind all that was one who cared deeply for others. Who would never push someone to do something they didn’t want to do. Someone who would make them feel safe.

“Thank you, I appreciate that but I do not have any intention of stopping soon.”

“I’m glad.”

Rei looked on as Mari continued to slowly finger herself. As she watched Mari she found herself slowly lowering and taking off her own leggings and panties until she was also fully exposed for Mari to see. Rei had been naked in front of other people before and usually she had no problem with others seeing her nude form.

Something in this felt different, she was fully aware of the way that Mari was looking at her. She was aware of the wetness that was there in her lower regions that demanded to be touched and loved by Mari.

“Well… It seems the carpet does match the drapes.” Mari exclaimed as she took in the sight of Rei’s body.

Rei looked at her confused, “I do not understand?”

Mari giggled, “Your hair Blue, the hair on your head of blue and so is your pubic hair.”

Rei felt slightly embarrassed, “Oh… Yes.”

She looked at Mari again to see if the same was the case for Mari. As she looked down at Mari’s crotch she heard Mari speak, “If you’re wondering about me then yes but I shave down there.”

Rei nodded and slowly moved forward, she got within a distance of Mari before coming down to her knees. As she did so she parted Mari’s legs and got a better look at the girl. Rei then brought her face forward until she was only inches away from Mari’s wetness.

She could feel Mari’s hands on her head, slowly running its way through her hair. Rei stuck out her tongue and gently licked at Mari. In response Mari let out a soft gasp.

“Mmm… Rei…”

Rei licked again, once more eliciting a soft gasp from Mari. She stuck her tongue in a little bit further this time and licked upwards.

“Ahh…” Mari moaned out. To her side Rei could feel Mari’s leg shake as the pleasure passed through her body. She repeated the motion which got her another moan of pleasure from Mari.

Rei kept this up for a short while. Using her tongue on Mari, licking up along her pussy and every now and then sticking her tongue further inside. With each movement Rei listened and felt for Mari’s reactions, trying to figure out what got the more satisfactory responses from her.

“Ahh… Rei…” Mari called out, “Your tongue feels so good.”

Mari’s hand tightened its grip on Rei’s head as Rei continued to go down on Mari. Her tongue continuing to probe and sample all of Mari’s wetness. Rei had decided on first touch that she quite enjoyed the taste. It was hard to define but overall very pleasant.

“Mm… Rei can I… can I do you as well?”

Rei pulled her head out from between Mari’s legs and nodded. She was now feeling a desperate need for similar contact within herself. Mari backed herself so that she was fully onto the bed and pulled Rei onto the bed on top of her. She immediately grabbed hold of Rei’s head and brought her into a deep passionate kiss not minding the taste of herself on Rei’s lips.

For a time the two of them continued to kiss one another, their tongues probing into one another’s mouths and their hands exploring each other’s naked bodies. Soon they found themselves each facing one another on their sides. Mari ran her hands onto Rei’s legs and moved upwards along the inner thigh. She stopped when she felt just how wet Rei was.

“Ah” Rei moaned as Mari’s finger came into contact with her pussy. She gasped again and closed her eyes as Mari gently slid one finger inside her with ease.

Once she was inside Mari slowly and withdrew her finger before easing it back in. She repeated this motion a few times enjoying the sounds of Rei moaning each time she did so. She changed up her movements now, curling her finger around inside Rei and pressing up against her before moving her hand in circling motions.

“Ah… Mari…” Rei moaned out, enjoying the sensations that were building up inside of her. She knew that she was slowly being pushed towards her climax and was both eager to experience her first orgasm but also wanting to prolong it to enjoy more of Mari.

This was beyond what she had been expecting, although Rei had never properly masturbated before she had experimented briefly with touching herself. She had lay in bed and slowly started to finger herself. Although she had enjoyed the sensations and been surprised at how wet she had gotten she had not gotten herself to climax yet deciding that she wanted her first climax to be with Mari.

As Mari continued to work her fingers inside of Rei, Rei slid her hands along Mari’s body. She stopped at the breasts and worked her fingers over Mari’s large and erect nipples. Rei found herself enjoying the sight of Mari’s breasts, they were somewhat bigger than her own and her nipples were also a little bit bigger and darker than Rei’s.

Rei let out a gasp as Mari slid another finger inside her.

“Mm…”

Rei tried to think of something to do to Mari. She remembered something Shinji had told her when she had asked him about him and Asuka having sex. He had mentioned that Asuka was quite fond of him sucking on her nipples. Rei wondered if Mari was also the same. She leaned her head towards Mari’s breasts and slowly licked around the nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently.

“Ah Rei…” Mari moaned out. Rei in response continued to suck on the nipple allowing her tongue to pass over it every so often bringing more moans from Mari. As she did so Mari continued to work her fingers in and out of Rei. Rei let out a louder moan this time before turning her attention to Mari’s second nipple.

She brought her hand up in between Mari’s legs and mimicked Mari’s action on her from earlier and slid her finger inside Mari. Rei was not surprised to find out just how wet Mari was at this point, she stopped herself from sucking on Mari’s breasts and brought herself back up to Mari’s face.

Mari was panting, red faced and sweating profusely, Rei was fairly sure she was the same. She worked her finger around inside of Mari bringing a louder moan from Mari.

“Ah Rei! Keep doing that please!”

Rei obliged and continued to do so and press up against the inside of Mari’s pussy more firmly. By this point Mari had taken her fingers outside of Rei seemingly lost in the pleasure that Rei was giving her.

Mari rolled onto her back as Rei took up more of a position on top of her. She leaned in and kissed Mari’s neck before looking down. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Mari and watched as the girls leg’s started to twitch with pleasure. She could see Mari’s feet arching and her hips lifting up off of the bed.

“Ah Rei… I’m going to…”

Rei kept going, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride swell up inside of her as she pulled away from kissing Mari and watched as Mari threw her head back.

“MMmm I’m cumming…..” Mari screamed out before biting her bottom lip. Her entire body squirmed as her orgasm took hold. Rei kept her fingers in place and felt Mari’s pussy tightening around her.

After moments her orgasm finally died down. Mari lay there for a short while with a satisfied smile on her face. She was panting heavily but she fixed Rei with a keen look.

“Your turn!”

Without any warning Mari grabbed Rei by the shoulders and effortlessly threw her down onto her back. She leaned in and shoved her tongue into Rei’s mouth before pulling back.

“Fingers or tongue?”

“Fingers.” Rei answered.

“Mmm good choice, I want to see how adorable you are when you cum.” Mari teased, “How did I look?”

Rei smiled up at her, “You were beautiful.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Mari laughed as she positioned herself to the side of Rei and slid her fingers back inside of Rei. She got to work on sucking Rei’s breasts and pumping her fingers in and out of Rei’s pussy.

“Ah Mari…” Rei moaned out. The sensations she had been feeling before were beginning to feel more intense. She could feel something building within her with every movement Mari made.

“Ah… Ahhhhh…. Mmmm.” She continued to moan as Mari moved onto Rei’s other breast and inserted a third finger inside of her.

Rei screamed out as Mari sped up her motions, “Ah! Ahh… Mari I’m…”

Despite not having experienced an orgasm before in her life Rei was sure that she was dangerously close now. She felt like she was at the peak of something and about to go over the edge. Her entire body trembled with pleasure, her screams were getting louder and her hips were raising themselves up off of the bed. She arched her back.

“I’m… I’m…”

She couldn’t finish speaking as her orgasm took hold. She felt an incredible feeling of release from inside of her as she called Mari’s name.

“MARI! MARI! MARI”

Mari tried to keep her fingers in place against Rei’s tightening pussy but eventually took them out. As she did she grinned as she looked to see Rei’s head had been thrown back and she was still moaning in pleasure. She grinned even more to look at the sheets around Rei to find them soaking from the liquid that Rei had ejaculated when she came.

_‘So Rei can do that can she? Lucky me.’_ Mari thought to herself as she sidled up against Rei and took the trembling and smiling girl into her arms. She wrapped her arms tightly against Rei who made an attempt to put her arms around Mari.

“Mari I… thank you.” Rei uttered before snuggling her head into Mari’s chest, she looked up briefly and kissed Mari on the lips, “I love you.”

Mari smiled back at her, “I love you too Rei.”


End file.
